The New and STRANGE Dark Tournament
by anime-book-writer
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Saiyuki, and Sailor Moon all pulled into the tournament... (and me as the tortured Narrator.... help me!)
1. Team Urameshi

I dont ownYu Yu Hakusho... DONT RUB IT IN!! -cries-  
  
====================================================  
  
Narrator: --clears throat-- Okay. I live in america, and my name is Dixie Goodwin. I --audience throws trash and stuff at the Narrator "This isn't about you! Its about Yu Yu Hakusho!!"-- Ow ow!! Alright!!... just dont throw things at me, i think a sink was in there... Okay, as the story opens, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are in the park talking...  
  
Yusuke: "There is nothin to do, havnt had a mission in a month..."  
  
Kurama: "Yes, it is a bit strange..."  
  
Kuwabara: "I think its good! We have a vacation!"  
  
Hiei: "Your only happy about it, because your afraid of any mission we may encounter."  
  
Kuwabara: "Shut your pie-hole shortie!!"  
  
--Koenma appears and holds up a hand--  
  
Koenma: "Yo! I have a message. Another Dark tournament is being held and you got to attend!"  
  
Yusuke: "Do we really HAVE to?"  
  
Koenma: "No, but if you dont come, all your friends and family will die."  
  
Kurama: "I take that as we have to go..."  
  
Kuwabara: "Duh..."  
  
Hiei: "Come out of your stupid gaze... and pay attention..."  
  
Kuwbara: --sits there drooling.... sleeping actually--  
  
Yusuke: --smacks him atop the head-- WAKE UP!  
  
Kuwabara: "Wha-what happened?!"  
  
Koenma: "Okay... well you need five members to attend, and it is in two days. See ya then!" --he disappears--  
  
Kurama: "So, who will we use as a fifth member?"  
  
Hiei: "Might want to make that two, Kuwabara fights like a cat..."  
  
Kuwabara: "Thank you!!"  
  
Yusuke: --shrugs-- I dont know...  
  
Narrator: So they thought... and obviously acting stupid, Hiei --all the girls throw everything at her "HE IS NOT STUPID!!!!"-- OW! that time it was everything EXCEPT the sink... --a girl throws the sink at her-- ok... baka... so, Hiei just leaned against the tree cause he had no idea...  
  
Kurama: --looked to Kuwabara-- "How about Shizuru? Would she be interested in just being there so we could compete?"  
  
Yusuke: --laughs-- "She could fight as well if she wanted!"  
  
Kuwabara: --nods-- "yeah, probally..."  
  
Hiei: "I wonder what kind of teams we will have to compete against..."  
  
Yusuke: "No tellin who!"  
  
Narrator: --comes back wearing armor and a helmet-- Okay, after that, they all went home and trained and stuff for waiting... --blinks-- nothing being throwed? Cool! --takes off helmet, then gets hit in the head with a rock-- I'll be back from the hospital later... x.x  
  
====================================================  
  
By the way, I am the Narrator... o.o... Review and Review... 


	2. Team Tensaiga

I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho... dont ask again... -cries-  
  
===============================================  
  
Yusuke: --stands tapping his foot--  
  
Kuwbara: --folds arms humming--  
  
Kurama: --stands looking around--  
  
Hiei: --glares-- alright, where is she?  
  
Narrator: --comes back from the hospital-- Okay! I'm back...  
  
Hiei: About time...  
  
Narrator: --points at the audience-- well they sent me to the hospital! --audience has halos--  
  
Yusuke: Yeah... riiiight... now go on and tell about the other team!! we're waiting in the audience too...  
  
Narrator: Okay... -clears throat- We are in the fedual area... InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku are sitting near the lake waiting for Sango to return.  
  
InuYasha: Where is she at?!  
  
Kagome: Settle down, InuYasha! She said she would be back soon...  
  
Shippo: Yeah InuYasha! Be more understanding!!  
  
Miroku: yes, have faith in the girl.  
  
Sango: --comes running back-- sorry I'm late! but I got a message from Kikyo!  
  
InuYasha: --blinks-- Kikyo?  
  
Sango: Yeah, she came me the letter. --hands it to Kagome-- you read it.  
  
Kagome: --nods-- alright... "You are invited to the Dark Tournament. It it fighters of 5 against other Groups. You need a team name."  
  
Shippo: --tilts his head--- do we have to go?  
  
Kagome: "Come or all family and friends will die"  
  
Miroku: I'll take that as a yes...  
  
InuYasha: We will be called Team InuYasha!!  
  
Kagome: --blinks-- its not always all about you, ya know...  
  
Sesshourmaru: -comes up behind InuYasha-- How about Team Tenseiga? Of course you'll let your big brother come...  
  
InuYasha: NO WAY!!  
  
Kagome: Oh come on, he could be alot of help. Nice name Sesshourmaru.  
  
InuYasha: Dont agree with him!  
  
Kagome: Ok, the five members will be... InuYasha, Sesshourmaru, Sango, Miroku, and I.  
  
Shippo: --sighs-- I'll watch, see ya then. --runs off--  
  
Sango: Kikyo said we have two days until the tournament. I'll be training.  
  
Everyone: Go Team Tensaiga!!  
  
Narrator: Oh shut up... that sounded stupid...  
  
Everyone and Audience: --throws stuff at Narrator---  
  
Narrator: Back to the hospital... until then... wish me good well!!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Next will be the making of Saiyuki Team... Review and Review 


	3. Team Saiyuki

I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho still........ so shut up!!!.....  
  
==============================================  
  
Narrator: OKAY! im not late.... so ha!  
  
Audience: Your stupid...  
  
Narrator: Shut up! Onward!! We're in some place... and Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai sit under the tree and a priest walks up to them.  
  
Priest: Master Sanzo, there is a message for you. Something of a Dark Tournament in one day. Groups of five against groups of five fighting against each other, one on one. Must have a team name. Sorry to bother you.  
  
Gojyo: A fighting Dark Tournament? Sounds good... Maybe some hot chicks are there...  
  
Goku: Oh shut up water wimp! thats all you ever think about...  
  
Hakkai: I have to agree with Goku...  
  
Sanzo: All of you shut up... it says we have to have five members... what we need to think about is who we will use as a fifth member...  
  
Gojyo: Yeah.... and who?  
  
-----crickets chirp-----  
  
Goku: I expected that answer...  
  
Gojyo: How about Kogaji? Maybe he will help....  
  
Hakkai: Are you kidding me?  
  
Goku: I think he lost his mind...  
  
Sanzo: Alright Gojyo, I already asked him yesterday anyway....  
  
All three: Huh?  
  
Goku: what the heck are you talking about?! We just figured out about it today!  
  
Sanzo: No, I figured out about it yesterday...   
  
All three: Oh...  
  
Sanzo: he is coming then, we will meet him there... and our team name will be Team Saiyuki.  
  
Hakkai: I cheated some guy for some powers the other day... what a great time to use them...  
  
Goku: You mean you stole them...  
  
Hakkai --sweatdrops--  
  
Gojyo and Goku: Thought so.  
  
Narrator: So all four guys trained.. and trained... and I order no more thrown trash or no more stories!!!!!!!!! --audience silences-- Thank you... --someone throws a trash can at her-- I SAID DONT THROW TRASH AT ME!!! --It wasnt trash, it was a trash CAN--... i hate you...  
  
================================================  
  
Review and Review guys!! 


	4. Team Galaxy

I dont own it.... STOP ASKIN!!!  
  
===================================  
  
Narrator: Okay! Now outside the high school, the sailor scouts; Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Serena are walking around.  
  
Lita: I almost beat up that perverted guy today...  
  
Amy: Why didnt you?  
  
Lita: People were looking...  
  
Mina: Never bothered you before...  
  
Raye: Yeah, Mina is right...  
  
Lita: --shrugs--  
  
Serena: By the way guys! I have a letter, it is super cool! Its a fighting Dark tournament!!!  
  
Everyone sweatdrops...  
  
Serena: Honestly! Its groups of five against each other, one on one...   
  
Everyone: Oh...  
  
Lita: So we're going, right? I mean, there is five of us.  
  
Raye: Yeah, we dont even have to get a fifth player.  
  
Amy: But what about a team name?  
  
Mina: How about team fun?  
  
---crickets chirp---  
  
Serena: No, what about Team Gakaxy?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!  
  
Serena: Sailor Scouts! Head out!  
  
Narrator: yes yes... wont Gojyo be happy? ---Gojyo: woohoo! sailor scouts, yeah!!!--- kicks Gojyo, shut up... your not in this story...  
  
=========================================================  
  
Review and review please, the tournament will be up in the next few chapters!! 


End file.
